


Do You See Anyone Other Than Me?

by pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Jealousy, M/M, ZsaszMask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " I only, I only, I only got eyes for you. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 26
Kudos: 233





	Do You See Anyone Other Than Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello darlings ! ! i couldn't pass up delivering the first part of this two-part mega prompt fill on valentine's day as a token of my appreciation for all the support and love throughout this series <3
> 
> so, we've seen jealous victor, but how about jealous roman ? ? >:3c marienantoinette, Rivendell, and BellaMon all wanted to see some jealous roman, so that's the first part ! !
> 
> second part: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778056 ( next work in series )
> 
> as always, i hope y'all enjoy~ <3

For all intents and purposes, the night started normal enough.

The club filled up, lower-tier security speckling themselves around inconspicuously and blending in, drinks spread around, and then stage comes alive. There's a steady flow of people finding places to sit (the people who had reserved booths settling in), others dancing or preferring to stand. A hum of several conversations floats through the area, and soon the place is packed.

Roman's making rounds; checking on patrons, bringing drinks to business partners, chatting it up with regulars. He shares a shot with a new gang that'd been brought into the fold just a few days ago, toasting to their future in the family.

Victor plays his usual game of trailing the boss, distance only enough to show the man was guarded.

He never really cared for the scene, but knew the club meant a lot to the other. If anything, it was too loud and crowded for his taste, and he never really enjoyed drinking. He was much more of the 'stay in' type, but it was hard to say that the club didn't grow on him slowly over the course of countless nights seeing how happy Roman was enjoying himself like a star.

As the godfather enjoyed himself, Victor continued to fill the role of watchdog. Attention flitting between Roman and the club's inhabitants, he remains quiet, arms folded behind his back.

Though, on one pass across the area, his eyes catch eyes settled on him. They quickly advert back to the party accompanying, almost nervously so.

Zsasz only gives her a few more beats of his interest before he goes back to surveying.

It started innocent enough, finding himself catching two more passing glances. He was used to the sort of thing by now, his face and neck coated in scars usually garnering a second look. Plus, with the speed the eye contact was cut, it was clear the chick was nervous.

He doesn't think much of it, waves it off before moving to a new post as Roman slides into a booth to chat with a VIP group.

Though, even with his new position, he finds the same pair of blue eyes seeking him out across the crowd.

It's then he catches the staring with shy smiles before politely looking away.

Victor purses his lips, and tries to ignore it. He's on duty, and not interested in the slightest. However, it's hard to ignore the feeling of eyes on him, and the third time she waves him over.

He sighs, then forces a smile, shaking his head no.

The girl makes a show of pouting, then heads to the bar.

Victor has a very bad feeling about this.

His attention falls onto Roman, eavesdropping in an attempt to hold his attention. They were some small family business that had bought land from Roman in the East End, and had their restaurant's grand opening today. The godfather had been listening to the group bubble on about how appreciative they were of the chance, and that he was welcome, without any doubt, at any time.

He's roused from listening in when he feels a soft tug on the fabric just above his elbow. He slowly turns to face the woman who'd been slowly getting braver over the course of the night (apparently with the help of liquid courage) who holds out a shot to him.

"I wasn't sure what you drank since you wouldn't answer me, so I thought a shot of whiskey was a safe bet." She giggles softly, lashes fluttering as she looks down at the glass.

_Not good._

"Appreciated, but no thanks," he replies only loud enough to be heard by her, trying to chase her off before Roman noticed.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

The crime lord excuses himself from the party, and they all give him warm goodbyes.

He stands awfully close between the two of them, smiling wide.

"Mr. Zsasz, drinking on the job?" It's a pitch above his usual charismatic tone, gaze darting between the two with a crazed smile.

"No, Boss," he starts, giving the girl a quick glance. "She'd offered, politely."

"Is that so?" He hums, full attention landing on the stranger. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name. I'm Roman Sionis," he offers his hand.

She blinks, the name registering across her face. She gets flustered, laughing softly, "Like, _the_ Roman Sionis?" She takes it, shaking. "Oh my god, wow, I'm honored."

He takes hold of her hand, it more than just a simple handshake now. "Let's move this conversation somewhere a little more private, shall we? It's awfully loud here on the floor."

Victor clenches his jaw, breath ushering through his nose.

Roman guides her by hand as she laughs again, shooting a sultry look back at Victor as he trails behind them, oblivious. They're brought to a corner just shy of the area to reach the back of the stage, it much quieter and less populated.

"Now I can hear you, what was your name, dear?" It's almost too friendly, and Victor knows why.

"Anetta Mallardi," she bubbles, not even seeming to care the other still held her hand.

"Anetta," he drawls, smile still just a touch too wide. He draws her hand up, kissing the back of it, "gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman."

She flushes, her only free hand the one still with the shot glass, using it to cover her mouth as she fawns.

Victor adverts his gaze, looking back to the club.

_Stupid bitch._

"I appreciate the sentiment of buying my bodyguard a drink, I really do, very courteous of you, Anetta," his voice wears thin, patience long with it. "But, I hope you understand that I need him quite cognitive if you know who I am."

She gasps, as if her buzzed mind finally puts it together. "Oh, I didn't know he was your—"

" _Mine_ ," He finishes for her, biting out the word with all of the venom he'd been holding back. "He's mine, I don't need some dumb bitch getting all handsy with what's _mine_."

Victor really shouldn't enjoy this as much as he does, but knows better than to show it.

Startled, she pulls for her hand back, trying to back out of the conversation.

It's useless, Roman only tugging her forward and cutting the rest of the distance to put himself right in her face, "Now, let's hope there's a brain behind that pretty little face of yours, otherwise I'll have to peel it off and find out for myself, 'kay?" His head tilts with a dangerous smile, hanging onto her tight.

"I- I, yes, I'm s-so sorry, I really didn't know—"

"Ah," he ducks his head with a small laugh, then shakes it. He recomposes himself, glaring daggers. "I didn't ask for excuses. I asked that you understand."

"A-absolutely, I'll, um, I'll leave, I'm so sorry."

"Good! Glad to hear it. Have a wonderful rest of your night, _Anetta Mallardi_." He lifts her hand before letting it go, teeth bared in a grin.

She stumbles over herself in her heels, quickly darting off, scared.

_Now it was his turn._

"Did you lead her on," Roman accuses hotly, grasping a handful of shirt and tugging Victor into his face.

" _No_ , of course not. She'd been trying to get my attention all night, I tried ignoring her and then she invited herself over."

The crime lord seethes, anger starting to bloom across his features. He's at a loss for words, hissing angrily.

Zsasz sets his hands on his boss's shoulders, grabbing firmly. He looks him dead in the eyes, face set. "Roman, please, I would never want anyone but you, you know this," he whispers, starting to massage at the area. God, he wished the club wasn't still in view, he just wanted to kiss the other and hold him, show him all he ever wanted was right here. "I'd sooner let you kill me than even look at anyone else the way I look at you."

Roman grits his teeth, grinding them against one another, as if weighing the words spoke to him.

"Roman," he calls softly, trying to get the other's attention. He waits until eyes meet his to continue, "I'm yours. You said it yourself, you know it. I've devoted myself to you, for the rest of my life. I mean it. I'm _different_ , I care about you and protect you. I've never left your side."

Sionis sighs loudly, waving the other off. "Cut the shit, you sound like a fucking soap opera."

"I mean it," he comments softly, removing himself.

"I know, I _know_. I just..." He runs a hand through his gelled hair, trying to pull himself back together. "I know." His face settles into a haunting smile, nodding. "Maybe I just need a reminder."

Victor cocks a brow, but remains silent.

"Bedroom after closing. I expect you there before I even step foot on a single stair."

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's safe to say our lady friend isn't going to be around in gotham very long after this xD talk about a throwaway character, eh?
> 
> sorry to leave everyone on a cliffhanger, i just prefer keeping these installments in the series as delightful little bites ! ! plus, there's a ton more prompts that will be filled in the sequel . . . i wanted to spread it all out so it didn't feel full with so many directions. :")
> 
> thanks for everyone's patience as i get back into the swing of working again while trying to keep up pretty consistent updates ! ! i'm doing my best, and have another prompt finished, ready to go, i just need to finish this work's sequel first. plus, the groupchat on twitter has been feeding me all SORTS of lovely prompts, so there's always more to come <3 see everyone in the next update, and have a lovely weekend ! !
> 
> support more frequent updates and prompt fills ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sushiclaws ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> and as always, PLEASE come talk to me about these two on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism
> 
> quick note: the mentioned group chat ( now discord server ) is currently at full capacity for now ! ! when we're open for more members, i'll be sure to let everyone know. :") thanks for understanding <3


End file.
